His Sweet Pet
by phoenixreal
Summary: Loki has a sweet and loyal pet, but how he gained such a devout and loving pet is a long and painful story. Warnings Inside.


**His Sweet Pet**

_A/N: Warning: LEMON, NON-CON, BDSM, MASTER/SLAVE, then MASTER/PET_

**Chapter One**

_Obsession_

"Please," came the low, throaty moan from underneath Loki's hands. He smiled. He'd make Tony beg a little more. Just a little.

The bed was large and canopied, and the drapes around the outside obscured anyone's vision of what went on behind them. The candlelight from the outside penetrated into the darkness of the bed where two bodies were in positions of submission and domination. Loki lounged against the ornate headboard, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle, while beside him, Tony's body was bound in a position that kept him quite open and accessible to Loki's every whim. Panted, heated breaths were heard in the quiet of the room alongside the light flicker of candle flames.

"What, pet? You want something?" he asked, one hand stroking his bound pet's back, the other slowly rotating the thick plug in his greedy little ass. Tony's feet were pressed up against the headboard, the chains keeping them in place secured to the wood itself. Every move made his body shiver and Loki knew it wouldn't be long now before he gave in.

Blindfolded, with his hands bound on his back, Tony couldn't see but he could feel everything, every sensation was amplified and increased. How long this time? He couldn't remember when this session started. Hours ago? Days? No, it couldn't be that long. He was begging though, so that meant it had been at least three hours. Tony knew his limits. He could go three hours before he started begging him for release. He felt everything so much more intensely without his sight that it was like a movie was playing in his mind.

The bar between his knees that kept his legs spread wide was silver and connected to the green leather straps on his thighs about an inch above his knees. The shorts that weren't really shorts covered the tops of his thighs but only his encased his legs in the green dyed leather. The ring around the base of his cock was also green, he had no idea how Loki made everything green and gold, but he did. It was studded in gold and looped around to go around the base of his testicles where several small golden weights dangled. The leather on his thighs felt nice, though, smooth and secure. It kept him grounded. He could feel the gold chains that kept his ankles in place at the headboard. He could practically see Loki, smirking, dressed in his robes and playing his games sitting beside him as though he were reading a book, black nailed fingers tapping against the base of the plug he favored when he was in a teasing mood.

"Please, let me…" he practically moaned that time as the plug brushed his prostate from Loki's insistent fingers.

Loki leaned up, throwing back his robe and ran both hands over the small of Tony's back. His head was buried in the mattress, tilted to the side so he could breathe, and his ass up in the air for Loki to pleasure or tease as he saw fit. He did so love to see him in this position, panting and flushed completely.

"Let you what?" Loki asked, leaning over and puffing air out of his mouth onto Tony's bare back where the welts were starting to color brightly red from the flogging earlier. "You know to ask me right, pet, don't you?"

Tony swallowed spit that was overflowing his mouth. He was to the point he was going to say what he wanted him to say. It always took a while, but then, he and Loki had as much time as they needed now…didn't they? He felt Loki shift, climbing between his spread legs but not touching him yet.

"Please, fuck me, master Loki, please, please let me cum, please…" he moaned as Loki ground his hardness into Tony's body.

Loki smiled and plucked the plug out quickly and shoved himself in its place. Tony always felt the change and moaned like a whore when Loki did that, and it never failed to make Loki smile. His whore, he only moaned like that for him. No matter how many times, Loki felt so complete with Tony, like this. He leaned over and released the ring and Tony gave an even louder moan. Loki could see his hands flexing where they rested on his back. It wouldn't take long. He'd still make him beg though.

"Not until I tell you, pet, or I will punish you severely," he said, slamming into him with full force. A strange little noise came out of Tony somewhere between a whimper and a yelp. He could feel Tony's body tensing, and he knew it wouldn't be long no matter how hard Tony tried to stave it off. Loki had to decide if he wanted to punish him or not tonight, though. He smiled as he heard Tony's whine again as he angled to stroke his sweet spot with each and every thrust.

Loki decided he was not in the mood to discipline his sweet pet further this night. He'd already been flogged once for mouthing off earlier. Loki smiled and leaned over him and sucked a deep mark on his neck, slowing his motions inside him. He reached down and stroked his dripping cock slowly. "Cum, pet," he whispered against the wet skin of his neck and Tony exploded in his hand without a second's hesitation, a strangled noise coming from him as he came completely undone. Loki followed him, his own patience honestly at the end as well. He had doubted his ability to wait much longer.

Loki immediately released arm binders before he pulled out of the warmth Tony offered him. He finally sighed, sliding his hands down his hips to his knees to release the bar between his knees. Tony's body shuddered as his arms still lay on his back and his knees tried to collapse. Loki released the golden chains from his ankles with a snap of his fingers. He leaned over and pulled him up to moving him to lie properly on the bed and then he fell down beside where Tony was muttering under his breath. He tucked him into his body tightly, wrapping both arms around him and summoning the covers. Tony was always wracked with shivers after these games, and Loki took care of him afterward.

"Shh, pet, shh, pet," Loki said, stroking his head gently and waiting it out. Tony was usually nonsensical for a good fifteen minutes or more, muttering random seeming equations and theories that floated through his brain when he whited out. The first time, after Loki had finally thrown off the influence of the Tesseract, it had scared him. "There's my good pet," Loki said, running hands over his body to make sure there were no wounds that needed tending. His fingers found a slightly bleeding welt and he sealed it quickly with his magic. He ran hands over his chest and made sure the reactor was functioning and there was no undue pressure on his lungs. That had been another scare when he'd been unable to breathe after a particularly rough game.

Finally, Tony's breath had evened and he sighed, a sign that he was coming back to the real world. Twenty seven minutes, Loki noted in his mind, longer than usual. Loki pulled him even tighter to his body and chewed lightly on the edge of the green collar. "Hmm, you were pent up," Tony muttered and slowly turned over to wrap his arms around Loki's shoulders. He nuzzled into his chest lightly.

"Yes, my brother seems to insist on driving me to madness these days," Loki said, kissing Tony lightly on the forehead. "Rest, pet, okay?" he said softly.

"Um hum," Tony responded, already falling asleep. Loki knew that he was also stressed because Tony's energy was flagging easily these days.

Loki stroked his head and smiled. His eyes were now void of the glow the Tesseract imposed on him. Loki often regretted the things he'd done while under the control of the Tesseract, trying to take over Midgard, what he'd done to Tony afterward… He smiled though, because even though he had been horribly cruel and awful at first, Loki realized that the Tesseract hadn't made him want Tony, it just made him unable to resist the urge to take what he wanted. He fell asleep, blissed out and satisfied in his chambers, for the first time in many years, entirely happy.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Loki watched without anyone knowing. He cloaked himself in shadows, he became a shadow, and he stalked his quarry. He was obsessed. There was no other way to describe it. There was something about Tony, the way he resisted his control, and he had to control him, by any means possible. He'd managed to escape the tower with a duplicate and ended up hiding right in front of them. Thor had gone back, and with the Bifrost still decimated, he couldn't come back. He'd lost the Tesseract, but he would have some small piece of what he wanted. He didn't realize how much control the Tesseract still had on his mind, and he never noticed the blue glow now and then that filled his eyes.

He had finally reached his end and was done waiting. Tony was at a meeting in the Tower for his company as Loki sat perched in the form of a bird outside the window. He was talking animatedly to the board and the way he moved made Loki feel a rush of blood to his nethers. He smiled. Yes, he would have his desire. All of it. He desired control and to sate the burning lust that had taken him for some reason he could not name yet.

From inside the board room, one of the members looked up to see a bird began to morph into a person and she screamed. Tony started and turned just as the shatterproof glass exploded into the room, peppering everyone with shards. Tony heard Pepper scream and he looked up and saw someone that they had all thought would show up again one of these days, but he was still surprised that he had chosen here of all places to appear.

Loki smirked at him and grabbed Tony by the throat and turned to the gathered people and grinned. Tony was struggling for breath and he didn't have a suit nearby. There was a boom as the door slammed open and Natasha, who had stayed in the Tower as a precaution, held a gun up toward Loki.

"Stop!" she yelled over the rushing wind form the window.

Loki put Tony between himself and her, his feet dangling about an inch above the ground and Loki simply smiled. Tony had both hands gripping at Loki's hand as he took gasping breaths. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He remembered being in the god's grip before, and this was much the same. Loki's words were near but far away when he spoke from beside Tony's ear. "Will you shoot your friend?"

"Let him go, Loki," Natasha said, moving in slowly as board members escaped the room behind her.

"No, he's mine now, you kept me from my desires before, no more will you keep me from them," Loki said and grabbed Tony around the waist with his free hand and dove out the open window of the tower. Natasha gasped and ran to look over and saw nothing. They were just gone. She looked up as Steve came running into the room with Pepper who had summoned him.

-O-

Tony woke with a start and found, unsurprised that he was bound. His arms were shackled together over his head, and he was hanging from his wrists in a dark room. His toes could just barely touch the ground under his feet. He winced from the stretch on his shoulders. The arc reactor was pinching in a very uncomfortable way against his ribcage.

"Loki?" he called.

"Man of Iron," came Loki's voice as he came into Tony's view. Tony saw that he was not wearing his armor, but he was in a set of black and green robes of some sort. "You have awoken."

Tony nodded, looking to either side. The only light came from his arc reactor. "What…what are you doing? What do you want?"

Loki grinned. "I have what I want," he said, and his eyes flashed bright blue for a moment and returned to green. "I wanted you."

Tony frowned and shook his head. "Why? Why would you want me?" he said, hands trying to figure out how to get out of the shackles that held him up. "Where…where are we?" he said, not recognizing anything around him.

"Ah, we're someplace no one will ever find us, my pet," Loki said with a smirk, staring at Tony with a mask of indifference on his face now.

"The fuck, I'm not your fucking pet," Tony snarled and tried to pull his hands against the metal shackles again.

"You are, and you'll grovel at your master's feet just like one or people you care about will die," Loki said, still remaining completely still.

"What?" Tony said, eyes widening in shock.

"You heard me, Son of Stark. I will systematically kill everyone you have any feelings for until you comply. You belong to me, mind, body and soul, and the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be," Loki said, still keeping a deadpan expression.

Tony shook his head. "You can't, they'll stop you, the Avengers…"

"The Avengers are useless. Your green rage machine has gone into hiding again, you are nothing without the suits, and the others…they are insignificant. Thor won't be coming back to Midgard until the Bifrost is rebuilt…and that will take time. No, you are very much alone and in my power, Anthony. You won't be found because this place is not on Midgard, nor Asgard, nor anywhere that mortals can get access to. You are, in truth, completely at my mercy," Loki blinked and the strange blue overcame his eyes again before it returned to green.

"Why? Why me?" Tony asked, realizing that there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Loki grinned. "Because I wanted to have something no one could have. So I will take you."

Loki then turned and disappeared into the shadows past where Tony's arc gave light. He worked at the chains but to no avail. How could he trust anything that he said? Was he lying? Maybe he had no way of getting to his friends and he was bluffing. He shook his head. That wasn't Loki. Something told him that he would make good on his threat to hurt the people Tony cared about. He didn't want that. Nothing he could do to change that, however, if things kept like they were.

Tony eventually fell asleep. It was more that his body gave in to exhaustion than anything else, of course. He had no idea how much time passed before he woke again, and then he thought he passed out again. His lungs and body ached all over and he had no idea what was going to happen to him or anyone else for that matter. Time crawled past when he woke, and the only indication of that passage was the gnawing hunger pains and dry thirst that were beginning to remind him that time was passing.

"Loki?" he called into the darkness, unable to take it anymore. He was going to die of dehydration if he didn't get something soon. He couldn't even do the calculations at the moment about how much time a body had before it gave in to dehydration. "Loki, please, you have to give me food and water…I'll die if you don't, then what good am I?"

He swore he heard a chuckle in the darkness, but it could have been his imagination playing tricks on him. He swallowed dryly and tried to think of any way to get hydration. He could think of one, but he was not keen on it. He thought perhaps Loki was playing a game. He said he wanted him to grovel, but Tony Stark did not grovel. He was not going to do it. There was no way in hell.

"Loki," he called again, after several times of passing out later. "P-please…you can't leave me like this…" he called, his muscles beginning to seize painfully. He wasn't sure if it was the position or the lack of water. Of course, it was perhaps both.

"Why not?" Loki's voice came from right beside him. He didn't have the energy to start.

"Please, please, I can't…just kill me if you're going to let me die like this…" he gasped as Loki's fingers touched his back.

"I don't want you to die, though, Anthony. I want you to beg me. Beg me to allow you to grovel at my feet like the dog that you are, Midgardian filth. You deserve to be no more than a pet, given attention when I desire to give it, feeding you when I desire it, and punishing you as I see fit. Beg me to let you down so you can beg for what you need," he whispered into Tony's ear and then appeared in front of him.

Again, Tony saw his eyes had that strange blue glow that came and went. He wasn't going to grovel. He refused; he was going to die if he didn't, he thought, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He refused. He couldn't refuse. Tony's marvelous mind could not figure a way out of this no matter how he tried, tough. He nodded slowly.

"Let me down, I'll do what you want, please," he said softly.

Loki smiled and snapped his fingers. The shackles came open and Tony fell limply to the ground. He couldn't have stood even if he wanted to anyway. He whimpered as he tried to get feeling back into his hands and panted hard as he lay on the cold ground. It was a concrete floor, or something like it, so he wondered if Loki was lying about them not being on Earth. It gave Tony a spark of hope that he could get away to his friends.

"Beg for what you want, Stark," Loki said.

"Water," he said, lifting his head. "Please, water," he said. He honestly hadn't been this in need of water since his trek through the Iraqi desert.

"You will drink like the dog you are," he said, and a bowl appeared in front of him. He looked up at Loki with knitted brows. "Touch it with your hands and you'll wait another three days before I give you more water."

Three days, Tony thought. He'd been here three days… He pulled forward and drank from the bowl as quickly as he could. He forced himself to stop, knowing he'd make himself ill if he drank too much too fast. He glanced back up at Loki.

"Now, there's a good boy," Loki said with a smirk and he leaned forward and grabbed Tony by the hair. He yanked him forward, the bowl skidding away, and water sloshing onto the floor as Loki dragged him toward a door. Tony tried to get his knees under him but ended up scrambling to try and move with him.

Loki let him go and Tony fell forward, gasping as he tried to get to his hands and knees again. He shook his head a bit to get his bearings but felt something snap around his neck. Tony leaned back and reached up to find a thick collar was on him now.

"What the hell…" he muttered, trying to find a catch and finding no end to the circle of leather studded with metal and rings.

"Your collar, dog," Loki said, smirking and grabbing Tony by the arm and pulling him to stand.

A head spinning toss later, and Tony landed someplace softer than the floor, but he wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Magic? It had to have been because they'd been in an empty room. He pushed himself over onto his back and found Loki was over him. Loki smirked and grabbed Tony's slack arms and bound them together with a pair of leather cuffs that snapped when they came near to each other. He then pulled him painfully upward and the cuffs clicked and were somehow secured to something else.

"Now, you've begged me once, now beg me again. Beg for your friends' lives. Submit to me, dog, or people you care for deeply will fall to ill bouts of luck. Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Colonel Rhodes, oh so many people. That entire tower…what a shame if that big arc reactor malfunctioned and blew up everyone inside it…" Loki said, leering at him.

Tony was growing flustered. "You have me what else do you want!" he exclaimed. "You've got me where you want me! What else do I have to fucking do for you?"

"Beg me for their lives," Loki answered with another smirk.

"I beg you for their lives, spare them, please, anything, just don't hurt them!" he shouted at him.

Loki smiled and slapped him. Tony gasped. "That's for yelling at your master. Now, I'll show you who the dog is and who the master is," he said, reaching down and ripping the jeans down the center that Tony still wore.

Tony gasped and realized what he was talking about. "Oh, no, no, Loki, no, don't…you don't…"

"Anything," Loki said, pulling away the remains of Tony's jeans and snagging the boxer shorts by the band and yanking them off with a ripping sound. "Submit, or they die."

Tony swallowed and nodded. He could do this. It wasn't that big of a deal. Sex was sex. He could handle this. Not that he'd ever done this. Not like this. Oh, fuck, he thought, panic rising in his chest. Big deal, very big deal… Before he could say something again, though, a ball-gag appeared in his mouth, silencing any verbalizations he could have made. Tony whimpered around it though as Loki pulled his legs apart and stared with an appraising eye at his exposed body.

"Such a pretty thing," Loki said, and Tony saw something there, his eyes were softer when they were green, and his touch was not so harsh. The Tesseract? No, Tony thought. The stupid thing was controlling the disenchanted god after all. He wasn't acting on his own. "For a filthy mortal, you are indeed a prize."

Tony shook his head as Loki pushed his legs up until his knees were pressed to his chest. Loki stared for a moment then snapped his fingers and a band of leather snapped into existence around him, binding his legs in that position. He whined from the pressure of it, panting against the gag. Loki smiled, now unhindered as he ran his hands over Tony's legs and slowly down the inside of his thighs. He smirked and dropped down between his legs and to his surprise, sucked Tony's completely uninterested cock into his mouth with a grin. Tony groaned as his body began to respond despite his mind commanding it not to do so. This was humiliating. Not only was he going to be raped by the god of friggin' mischief, the bastard was going to make him _like_ it. How many shades of wrong was that?

It didn't take long for Loki to arouse Tony's interest; of course, he didn't come by the moniker silvertongue just from his speaking ability. A few minutes later, Tony had stopped trying to ignore what he was doing with that same wicked tongue. Gods don't have much of a gag reflex, Tony found out. He, did however, jump, when Loki slid two slick fingers inside of him without warning. That wasn't completely unpleasant, he thought as Loki worked his fingers inside him for a moment before he sat up and looked over his victim. Tony's face was flushed and he was leaking a steady stream of fluid that was dripping down his cock to the bed under him. Loki grinned, moving between his legs and leaning over him.

"Look at you, such a whore already, dog," he muttered, and began licking and sucking Tony's neck as he continued to stimulate him with his hand. Tony was whining now, trying to look away as the sensations began to take hold. Loki grinned and leaned up and positioned himself easily, looking up to see Tony's eyes were wide.

Tony knew it wouldn't be easy, of course. He'd read and heard things. However, he wasn't expecting the stabbing pain that shot from his ass up his spine and down to the arches of his feet as Loki buried himself in one thrust. He yelped despite his attempts to keep from making any noise behind the gag. His back arched and Loki grinned. Loki wasn't small by any means, he realized as tears sprung to his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Holy fuck, that hurt, he thought. People did this because they wanted to? Why?

Loki was intent on forcing Tony to go over the edge, though, and he began stroking his fading erection as he kept still, letting Tony get used to the foreign intrusion. It took a lot longer than the impatient god would have liked, but luckily he had stamina to spare even if his cock was throbbing by the time he managed to revive Tony's interest. He began slowly sliding back and forth, almost gently, as he stroked Tony in time with his rhythm.

"I won't stop until you cum, wretch. So please, stop yourself from releasing, I can do this for hours," Loki said, pulling almost out and slamming in with enough force to make Tony cry out again.

Tony wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't take much more of this… Finally, he just let go. He had to let go or go insane, he decided. He just let the sensations take over, feeling Loki stroking him, feeling him filling his body and gliding in and out past that soft, sweet spot that blanked the world for a second when he touched it. It was mind-numbingly pleasant to let go for the first time and he moaned in time with Loki's movements. Finally he gasped as his orgasm slammed into him suddenly with more force than he had ever experienced. Loki grinned and laughed as he thrust hard through the tightening around him and finally gave his own release with a shuddering groan.

Tony's world blanked, completely drowned out by intense buzzing and a sensation of freefalling that was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was warm and hot and cold all at the same time and he felt the world closing in and becoming so very vacant…

Loki fell to the side and exhaled a long, slow breath and looked to see the strange expression Tony wore, and he wondered what he was doing. He snapped and the bindings fell away and he realized he was shivering. Loki was confused. He was cold? He summoned a cover and Tony began talking complete nonsense under his breath. A few moments later it passed and he was silent, staring at the ceiling. Finally he clutched the covers to his chest and glanced at Loki with wide eyes. What he saw surprised him. Loki's eyes were green, no trace of blue, and he was looking at him with a look that was almost…loving?

"Loki," Tony said. "Why are you doing this?"

Loki blinked. "Doing what?" he said, almost too slowly.

"Abducting me, torturing me, and…this…I don't…" Tony said, swallowing thickly.

There was a long pause and Loki shook his head. He snapped his fingers and Tony found himself in another room, a chain running from the collar to a ring embedded in the wall above a small cot. There was no door or window. He sat down on the cot and grabbed the blanket and shivered. He was confused, so very confused.

Tony, though, was no less confused than his captor. Loki lay on the larger bed and stared at the ceiling, his heart heavy. What had he done? Why?


End file.
